Harry Potter To Live
by carinacan
Summary: Harry and his friends after the war. I'm still writing and will have more up soon.
1. Chapter 1

To Live…..

Chapter 1 A New Day

It took Harry a few seconds to realize that he was really lying in Gryffindor tower. Light breathing could be heard coming from the other beds. As Harry went to pull the curtain back a sharp pain ripped across his chest and down his side.

"Well that's that. It's real. It really is all over" thought Harry.

Very carefully he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Standing slowly and breathing deep he looked around him. All his friends were in there beds sound asleep.

Trying not to wake them. Harry grabbed his rucksack and tiptoed out the door. As he neared the common room he could hear soft voices whispering to each other. Not sure if he should walk in on whomever it was he hesitated on the steps.

Keeping his head down Harry pushed open the door and tried to walk as quickly as he could to the portrait whole.

"Harry dear where are you going?"

Turning around he could see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley setting by the fire. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just….going to get cleaned up." Harry replied.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and walked over to him looking him in the eyes.

"Are you alright? I know you have not been looked over by one of the healers yet. I got both Ron and Hermione looked over before they went to sleep. But you left before I could get Pomfrey to have a look at you."

Feeling the pain in his chest and the rest of his body throb Harry replied "I'll go to the hospital wing after my bath. I promise."

"Let me know before you go dear and I'll go with you. I was there with the others and I would like to here what the healers say." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright Mrs. Weasley, but it might take me awhile. I want to soak for a little while." Agreed Harry. Giving Molly a quick hug he turned and left.

Harry headed to the prefect bathroom. The halls where littered with blasted glass and ruble from the battle that had took place. Here and there parts of the walls had holes in them still. Harry knew that it would take quite some time before the castle would be back to what it was meant to be, but already he could see the house-elf's where hard at work trying to bring order back.

One little elf snapped its fingers and a suite of armor flew back together. Some where removing portraits from the walls and stacking them to be moved, but only the ones that showed damage.

As Harry walked passed, all of the sounds and flashes from the fight replayed in his head, the screams, blasts, and he could swear that even some smells where still there. He started walking as fast as he could without running. Not wanting to see anymore. Reaching the bathroom he sighed with relief.

The door was torn off the hinges and ruble lay across the floor. So he took out his wand raising it high said "Reparo." Harry watched as everything flew back to its place. Still as amazed as he was the first time he ever saw such a sight.

Once the spell was finished with its work. The bathroom stood gleaming in the half moon light coming in though the window.

"Myrtle are you in here?" Not getting an answer he walked over and started the water.

Stripping down quickly Harry paused as he got a glimpse of his chest. There right over his heart was a jagged cut about two inches long. That matched the old scar on his head just bigger. Surrounding it was a multitude of deep purple and green burses. The sides of the cut where pointing out as if whatever cut him came from the inside.

The bruises stretched down his side and wrapped around his ribs. Dried blood was caked all over him. Harry felt bile clog in his throat and ran for the stall.

After being sick he had to rest before getting back up. That hurt more than the action called for. Reaching to flush it away Harry heard a muffled yell.

"Don't you dare flush that down with me!" and Myrtle shot out of the pipes.

Harry ran and dived under the water. Coming up coughing and holding his ribs.

"Myrtle! You shouldn't be in here. Get out please!"Yelled Harry. Myrtle just stared at him for a minute and plunged back down the toilette. Shaking his hair out of his eyes he went over to the side to start getting cleaned up… After his bath Harry looked at himself in the mirror and seeing the need for a hair cut and shave started on that as well. He looked older then he had just three days ago, he knew that all his friends probably did as well.

A little while latter he found himself down on the grounds under his cloak walking to the white tome that is the resting place of his mentor and friend. Yet even out here marks could be seen, black marks on the grass, and even Hagrid's hut stood burnt and black.

The stars shown brightly as Harry walked across the dark grass. With the moon light the tomb shined a ghostly white. When he came to the side of the grave he could see a scar down the middle of the marble where Voldemort broke into it. Feeling the sadness and loneliness that surrounded him he bowed his head.

"We did it sir. It's over and we won. I don't think I'll ever really understand everything but I know you did more for me then anyone will ever know…. I miss you sir." And with that Harry raised the elder wand and cast a spell to return it to where it truly belonged.

It took some time for him to find Mrs. Weasley and get to the hospital wing but once there he was quickly seen and shuffled to a bed. Where he was sat and told not to move until Madam Pomfrey could get to him.

Once she was there she gave him a sleeping potion and told him to get some rest while she gave him a once over. Telling him she would tell him what she finds when he wakes up. This sounded good to Harry who had already started feeling worn-out and was ready to lie down for a while.

Harry got a surprise when he awoke however. He was no longer in the hospital wing but in a room with soft lights floating on the sealing and a young healer was bent over him looking at his chest.

"Mr. Potter….. Sorry about moving you without your say but we need to get you here fast. Welcome to St. Mungo's. I'm your healer Mark Crockford. Just stay calm and I'll do my best to explain everything."

For some reason Healer Crockford seem really pleased about that little speech to Harry….

" Healer Crockford where is Mrs. Weasley?" Asked Harry reaching for his glasses. Seeing what he was after the healer handed them to him.

"Ah yes as to that we have rules that we go by Mr. Potter. You see only your closest living relatives can be here….so all the Weasley were made to stay in the waiting room. And please just call me Mark everyone does."

Harry just had to take a few breaths before he could wrap his mind around that one. Did Mark really just say what he thought he had? Well to be fair he did not know Harry or the Dursleys so he couldn't be held responsible for that stupid remark.

"OK Mark just to let you know… The Weasleys are my family. And Hermione of course. Have you at lest told them how I'm doing? How am I doing anyway? This is weird….You know. Why can't I seem to get my head together?"

Mark laughed and set on the side of the bed.

"We had to give you some potions for pain. So that's why you are all fuzzy right now. I told them that I couldn't tell them anything before talking to you about it first but that you will be alright.

Now as to what's wrong with you well you have some cracked ribs and quite a few scrapes and bruises a very deep cut across your chest….but what we are concerned about is the magical buildup in you system." At this Mark looked away from him like he was trying to fined the right words to go no. Finley saying.

"By all accounts this should not be Mr. Potter. Magical buildup only happens when a wizard holds in his magical powers. So we know that this is not the case with you. What we need to figure out is where this is coming from so we can address the problem. It's like a dam was released and flooded your system."

" Call me Harry. Is there anyway to fix the problem without you knowing what happened…. I know some of what might be causing it but….?" Harry felt panic raising in him at the thought of having to tell this guy he did not know about what had happened.

"We can, but it will involve magic leaches….and there's no telling how long it will take, Harry. You can tell me the truth you know I'm your healer and I can't repeat anything you tell me in confidence. More than that though after what you just did….. I would have to be the lowest of lowlifes to betray you Harry." Mark looked him in the eyes then and Harry could tell he meant every word he had said.

So taking a deep breath Harry started telling him what had really happened to him so long ago the night his parents died and what came to an end out in the forest. As Mark listened he became pale and seemed to sadden more and more.

"We can fix this Harry, but it will have to be the leaches after all because I just don't know another way. I never heard of this before and I can't go to anyone else with it. Have you noticed any other side effects? Anything you want me to checkout."

Harry thought about this but just couldn't really tell yet what if any changes there where in him and told this to Mark. Soon Mark had gotten to work putting the leaches on and told him that once they fell off that he would see if more was need. Then Harry asked to see the Weasley and everyone else who was there.

The first in the room was Ginny with her hair flying behind her she ran to Harry throwing her arms around him. There where tears in her eyes when she pulled away.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Then she leaned down and kissed him senseless. This was quite alright with Harry who found him self kissing her back with a hunger that caught him off garde. Neither of them wanted to be the one to let go first, but soon Harry was made aware of more people in the room by a loud cough.

"We'll talk about this later." Wisped Ginny as she straightened up and sat on his bed.

Looking around Harry was shocked to not only see the Weasleys and Hermione but also Professor McGonagall, Kingsley, and Mrs. Tonks holding a blanket that was moving around.

" Mrs. Tonks I …. May I see him?" Asked Harry holding his arms up and waiting to meet his godson.

Walking slowly over and looking as though she could brake at any moment Mrs. Tonks bent down and handed him the blanket saying.

"Teddy meet your godfather Uncle Harry, Harry bend your arms a little and don't forget to support his head. Like this." She showed him how to hold his arms then put Teddy in them for the first time.

Looking down he saw wide hazel eyes looking back at him from a heart shaped face and bright blue hair. He was the perfect blend of his parents. Harry felt his heart constrict and knew that little Teddy had just wrapped Uncle Harry around his little finger. Tears stung his eyes and he could not help but see again Remus and Tonks lying side by side in the great hall.

Harry looked up at Ginny and saw her watching him. She to had tears in her eyes looking at the little guy. She smiled slightly and touched Teddy lightly with her hand. Harry tightened his hold hugging him to his side.

All of a sudden a flash went off and everyone in the room looked to the door.

"Sorry but I just thought that would make a good picture" said Dennis walking into the room. "I mean it was just too good a shot."

" Hi Dennis. Come on in." Said Ron, "and I'll want a copy of that one mate."

Harry just smiled and looked to Mrs. Tonks. She was watching him with Teddy looking as if she was on the verge of ripping him out of Harry's arms. And Harry knew that he would have to let her know that he would never take Teddy from her but that this was not the time to have that conversion. So he lifted Teddy back towards her and watched as she clung to the baby as if her life depended on the little guy.

Harry had a good time visiting with everyone and healer Crockford told them just what was needed to explain why he was in St. Mungo's. Finally telling them all that visiting hours were over and that it was time to leave.

Ginny looked right at him…..

"Make me."

"Ginny dear we'll bring you back tomorrow." Said Mrs. Weasley

"Gin, your mum needs you with her. All I'll be doing is sleeping besides I'm probably leaving tomorrow." Said Harry softly so only she could heir. Leaning into her and bushing his lips lightly against her cheek.

So only to soon Harry found himself alone once more thinking of what was and what was to come. He knew that there were a lot of funerals a head and grief to get thought, but they all would make it though together and then life would start to move forward as always. Harry was looking forward to the new days ahead


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Saying Goodbye

As it turned out Harry was in St Mungo's for two more days before he was aloud to leave. Only after promising Mark that he would come back every three days to get looked over and take his potions. At this point however it had leaked out that Harry was staying there so the admissions room was clogged with people trying to get a glimpse of him or an interview.

Harry could not believe his eyes when he saw none other than Rita Skeeter standing in the masses. Not trusting himself to speak Harry walked straight to the exit and out into the bright sun light.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione were waiting there in the front also surrounded by people. Ron looked as if he finally could see that being noticed was not what it was cracked up to be.

Smiling widely Harry picked up his pace. Going straight to Ginny. He picked her up swinging her around. Laughing with him she wrapped her arms tight around him and locked her lips to his.

That's when the flashes and clapping started. Face turning red he slowly let go looking around.

"Way to go mate….You just got my baby sister on the front page. Just remember to try not to do that so much in front of me please…" said Ron with a smirk on his face and eyes sparkling.

"Oh Ron leave it be wont you. Come on you two every ones waiting at the Burrow." Add Hermione. "Harry your with Ron, come on Ginny" she said holding her hand out to Ginny.

After the girls had gone Harry looked at Ron and lifted his eyebrow. "Well you don't have your license to Apparate so you will have to slide along until you do. This by the way is truly funny, even George found himself laughing that YOU Harry Potter, will need to take at least one more test." Ron responded. "Lets get out of here; all these people are putting me on edge." So Harry took Ron's arm and left to go to one of his most favorite places on earth.

They arrived at the edge of the drive where Harry could see that even here had not escaped the war. The Burrow had some damage that was small but stood out. Like some of the trees had been burned and the shed was blasted apart. Harry knew that it could all be fixed but still it made him mad that such a thing had happened here of all places.

"Come on mate it could have been a lot more. At least it is still standing." Said Ron watching Harry look around.

" You have a box of mail that has come in. Hermione and I have been able to keep up with ours but with you in the hospital, Kingsley had all yours sent here. The owls have been driving mum mad. Anyway she put you in my room again because Percy is staying in the Room with George, Bill and Fleur are in Bill's old room, Charlie and his friend Sam are staying in Percy's old room. Lee's here most of the day but at least he goes home at night." Ron filled Harry in as they walked up the drive. Harry knew that Ron was just getting going so slowed down as they got closer.

"So Ron what has been going on? No one seemed to want to say while I was in St. Mungo's. How's your mum and dad been, they look ok but….." Harry trailed off not sure how to finish. Thinking about the last time he had saw both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the drawn tired look they both had.

"Well" said Ron stopping out side in the garden." I guess as well as can be expected, I mean Dad seems determined to hold it together for mum's sake but sometimes he slips out to the back…. Mum well she's mum isn't she. She's holding all of us together and keeping a close eye on George….He hasn't really been able to….Well you'll see." Ron walked over to the gate and leaned his long frame against it. Looking over at Harry.

Harry could see the bags under his friend's eyes and knew that Ron himself was not doing as well as he was letting on. The loss of Fred was weighing heavily on his shoulders.

Harry could feel the hole that had been left behind and the sadness that was settled over the Burrow.

" Ron, Look I'm sorry…. I wish I could have been here with all of you sooner…." But Ron was already shaking his head smiling at him.

"You where IN THE HOSPITAL….Where you needed to be. We're all going to be ok you know. Besides you look just as bad as all of us mate…Just well as long as we have each other we will be fine. Come on they are all waiting." Ron pushed off the fence and headed into the house.

The Burrow was quieter then Harry could ever remember it being. Mrs. Weasley was at the table with George trying to make him eat.

"Come on Georgie just try a little, you haven't eaten sense yesterday."

"I'm not hungry mum, I'm just sleepy please I just want to go lie down." Said George in a voice that was not like his at all. He looked up as he heard the door open. Looking down again with a sigh, even Harry could tell that he was looking for Fred to come though the door just as always.

He pushed back so fast that Mrs. Weasley could not stop him from going. She hung her head just for a second then stood and walked over to them.

"Welcome home Harry dear," and she hugged both Harry and Ron "The girls have already gone up, and Hermione said they would wait in your room Ron. Just be down for dinner…" and with that she started cleaning off the table.

So Ron led the way as they headed up the stairs to his room. Harry knew what was coming and that all three would be waiting for him to tell them what really had happened that night in the forest. He didn't know how to tell it to where it would not sound too bad, too scary. Would his friends be repulsed or horrified? Would they see him differently? All he could do was tell them the truth and hope that they would not turn from him.

As soon as the two boys walked in the room Hermione jumped up and start casting spells to sill it. Finally casting muffliata at the door and window.

Ginny on the other hand stood and walked straight to Harry's side taking his hand in hers and pulled him over to the camp bed she had been sitting on. Leaning her head on his shoulder, like they had never been apart. Harry was alright with this but knew that a talk between them was coming and that he would beg for her if he had to.

Now that she was sure no one could listen in Hermione turned to Harry with a determined light in her eyes. " Alright we haven't had five minutes alone in four days and now that we do…. I have only one thing to say, and I expect an answer Harry. WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DID YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING!? Handing yourself over like that. Ginny's been having nightmares about it HELL I have as well!"

"Hermione, we agreed not to yell remember?" injected Ron.

"OH don't you start Ronald Weasley!"

"Ron, Hermione! Look I'm going to tell you everything…OK. Just calm down all right? First have you caught Ginny up on everything? Or do we need to go over the last eight mouths?" Said Harry all most desperately.

It was Ginny that answered " I made Hermione tell me the first night home. So I know everything up until you disappeared. And what came at the end of course." Harry could hear the tears and fright left over from that night and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Gin, but I had to. It was the only way…." And with that Harry started trying to put into words the terror of that night. What had happened to him…the walk though the Black Forest, the dementors and not knowing how he would make it to where he was going, the stone and his parents, Remus, and Sirius…..Walking in to the glen and standing there waiting to die…..The dream if it really was just a dream, and waking up not sure if it all would work or even if he would make it out of the glen without truly dying.

How he knew he had to make Voldemort believe he was dead….being hit with the cruciatus curse… being brought back to the castle…." And the rest you know. We fought and I won. Now it's over and I don't know what's going to happen but I'm just glade to have a chance to help make it happen you know?" Harry finished

He had been talking for what seemed like hours, but at least his friends didn't interrupt and let him get it all out. Ginny had not let go the whole time and even had held on tighter as it unfolded. Ron had grow pale and slid his arms around Hermione, she seemed to need the contact as much as he did.

"So that's where the magical buildup came from isn't it Harry? We're going to have to study this….. Is there anything else that has changed?" Hermione was studying him almost as if he was a homework assignment.

" Give it a rest Hermione, He doesn't need all that right now. Anyway what we all need to do is go eat… Come on." Was all Ron had to say. With that they both stood and left to go down to dinner. Ginny went to follow them but Harry caught her hand pulling her back to him.

"Gin, are you ok? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I had to put you though this. Please forgive me, I promise I'll never leave you again if you will take me back… Ginny I …. I love you more than I'll ever be able to say…Please?" Harry stared in her eyes, with his heart in his throat waiting for her to say yes or no.

Looking back tears in her eyes and a smile slowly spreading across her face Ginny climbed on the bed with her knees on either side of him. She touched his face lightly and slid them down his throat, around his neck and down the top of his shirt.

" You might think you left me Harry…. But understand this, my love…it only counts when the girl says it does." And with that there lips meet for a kiss that quickly heated Harry's blood and had his heart pounding. He slid his hands under the bottom of her shirt feeling the soft skin of her waist…

"For goodness sake! Am I going to have to keep an eye on all of you?!" screeched Mrs. Weasley.

Startling Harry bad enough that he stood straight up dropping Ginny on the floor in a heap. Mrs. Weasley was watching them and could not help busting out laughing. The two of them both had red faces and guilty looks.

"Come on you two dinners going to be cold." And she held open the door waiting for them to go first.

Dinner was a quite affair with hardly anyone talking. All the chairs were full except the one next to George, who kept looking over at it like he was fixing to say something, at witch point he would gulp and look down at his plate.

Any talking was done in soft voices that barely carried to the others. At least until Mr. Weasley asked for everyone's attention.

" We need to go to bed early tonight kids. We have a long day tomorrow…. First we have Colin's funeral at 9am then Lavender's at 11am Snape's is at 1:30 if you want to go….. Remus and Tonks is at 4pm. We're meeting at Muriel's around sunset. She has a family graveyard…."

With this George leaped out of his chair and bolted out the door. Harry was the first one after him. Chasing him all the way to the fence.

"George STOP!" called Harry knowing he had to catch him.

George fell to the ground hanging his head. Harry could hear the sobs coming from him as he walked up and set down.

" I can't Harry….I just can't do this….. Sit there listing to people talk about him…..do you know how they arranged his funeral? He'll never forgive me for such a drab thing….."

Harry watched as George tried to pull himself together. Thinking hard and fast. He could see it. What would be waiting and George was right. It would be like Dumbledore's funeral. Wrong all wrong to those that really knew him.

"George do you have any more of those fireworks? Maybe some Decoy Detonators?" asked Harry

George looked up with what was hope in his eyes "Ya…. I think I still do young Harry…" and with that George laughed for the first time… it even reached his eyes.

By the time they went in planes had been made, and George only stopped to grabbed a roll off the table and kiss his mom's cheek. Then ran to find Lee to get him in on it. Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry a smile on her face.

" I don't know what you said Harry but thank you. I have been so worried about him. He just hasn't been able to snap out of his depression." Said Mrs. Weasley

"Before you thank me you should know that tomorrow might not be what everyone's going to be expecting, but that's what has been bothering him….. He just needs to be able to say goodbye his way. I'm sorry but you might want to strangle both of us before it's all over." Replied Harry with a small smile.

"Oh well… Whatever he needs to do I'm sure I'll be able to handle it dear." Harry was not to sure of that but hugged her then went to let Ron know his part.

The next day at 7am Harry and Ron where both in a panic. What was left of there clothes was thrown all over Ron's room. Neither one of them had anything to weir that was at all presentable. Hermione came running in with the same panic in her eyes.

"Ok I still have some money left…. Get dressed we're going shopping. Now!" and with that she ran back down stairs.

So Harry and Ron got their first glimpse of Hermione in a muggle store. She ran from rack to rack grabbing things off each one and throwing them at both boys. Telling them to hurry up and try them on. At the same time she was getting her own clothes and other stuff to go with the mound she had.

By the time she was done both Harry and Ron where both weighed down with bags of all sizes and ready to get home. At 8:45 they were dressed and ready as they could ever be. The day was going to be hard on them all.

Harry held Ginny's hand as he walked forward to meet with Dennis and Mr. Creevey. The service was short and a little fast but Harry guessed that all the Creeveys where like that. All though it Harry was reminded of some times he had spent with Colin….. Like when he tried to teach him about Quidditch.

As he reached the front of the line. Dennis looked up and a smile came over his face.

"Dad this is Harry and Ginny, Hi Harry I'm glade you're here..I have a box for you here. I just thought that maybe you would like them." And he reached down and picked up a small box. Handing it to Harry.

"Dad said that it was my job to see that Colin's things got to who I thought he would want them to go to…. It's not much just some pictures but I just thought you might like them."

Harry handed the box over to Ginny and reached out to Dennis. Hugging him tightly and thanking him then turned to Mr. Creevey. He held out his hand and told him that he would be sure to stay in touch with them. Ginny also hugged both father and son. Then it was over and it was time to head to Lavender's funeral.

This one to was short but bitter sweet for Harry remembering all that they had been though together. All of the D.A. was there. It was Ron who seemed to take this one the hardest out of there group. Hermione stayed by his side though it, and watched as Ron met and said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Brown.

Afterwards they all went back to the Burrow to have a quick lunch. Only Harry and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley really wanted to go to Snape's funeral but Ginny went with Harry to be with him.

When they got there Harry was sad to see that only a few people had shown up. Professor McGonagall and Kingsley among them. With so few the funeral only lasted maybe 20 minuets and then they all left.

It was for this reason that everyone at Snape's funeral arrived early at Andromeda Tonks house. Harry had only been here once before but remembered it well. Walking up to the house Harry could here Teddy screaming at the top of his lungs. So he ran and knocked on the door.

Opening the door Mrs. Tonks eyes got big "Oh thank heavens!" and with that a screaming Teddy was plopped into Harry's arms. "He's been like that all day. I can't get him settled and I still have to get dressed. Please try to keep him busy want you?" and off she went leaving a terrified Harry behind her.

Harry heard laughter bust out from behind him and turned back around to see everyone clinging to each other. Mrs. Weasley was laughing so hard she had tears rolling down her face.

"Harry dear, you look terrified!" she got out. Then she walked over and held her hands out to the baby "here let me take him. I'll sort him right out and bring him back dear." And Harry handed him over as quickly as he could.

As it turned out it took awhile to settle Teddy down but finally Mrs. Weasley managed it and handed Harry a much happier godson with a bottle. As 4pm got closer more and more people started arriving.

Soon all of what was left of the Order was there as well as the D.A. Some people had shabby robes and Harry wondered if they were the werewolves that Remus had befriended while undercover, and all the students that had him as there D.A.D.A. teacher also showed up.

Looking around Harry had a sad smile on his face. Remus, who believed that no one could ever accept him because of what he was. Had the most people that showed up to say goodbye to a friend, a mentor, a teacher, a hero.

Then there were those here for Tonks. People she worked with and old class mates. Harry could hear stories being told in remembrance and tears shed in grief.

When it came time to say goodbye Harry stood by Mrs. Tonks his arm around her and Teddy, Ginny on his other side and watched as they where lowered to there resting place. Tears rolling freely, and said goodbye to the last of his sarragint uncles and the young witch that made Remum's life worth living.

Before leaving with the Weasleys Harry walked and a sleeping Teddy back up to the house. Knowing that the time had come to have a talk with her about Teddy.

"Mrs. Tonks I ….. I hope you know that I would never take Teddy from you. I mean I know that I'm his godfather and all but I think he needs you and you him." Said Harry not sure if this was the right time or even the right way to go about this.

She stopped and turned toward him tears streaking her cheeks "oh Harry thank you I've been crying over this for days… I didn't know if you would let me keep him and he is all I have left" she said.

"That's not really true you know." Replied Harry "You and Teddy both have me and I'll be here for either of you when ever you need me." Promised Harry

"Thank you…. I guess then you had best stop calling me Mrs. Tonks then Harry." Laughing lightly she shook her head "Maybe Grandma Tonks. After all it's what we will teach Teddy."

Smiling back Harry hugged both of them "Alright Grandma, Are you coming to Fred's funeral?"

"I'm sorry Harry but Teddy has had enough for today. Will you tell Molly and Arthur that I said I'm sorry I couldn't make it?"

"Of course I will. I'll come back to visit soon alright." And with that Harry walked back to the others to get ready for the hardest part of this long day.

Where they arrived there was a small graveyard just to the right and a big white house up a hill. You could see where an area that was set up with chairs and a pravillen. A neat whole and fresh dirt pilled on the side.

People had already gotten there before them and had been milling around. Waiting for Molly and Arthur before going to sit down.

All except Muriel who was sitting and for once not talking to anyone. She looked and seeing George started crying.

When George turned and looked to Harry he could see that the lost look was back in his eyes. Slipping his arm from around Ginny he whispered that he would be right back. Waiting for her nod before walking over to him.

"Don't worry, they maybe crying now but soon we'll have them on there feet, just remember that we have to get though at least half the service. Are you sure you want to do this…..?"

A spark interred George's eyes as he nodded " It's going to be something else…. Something to make Fred proud to be apart of. I just….It still feels like he should be here. Harry I feel like half of me is gone….. I don't know how to do this without him."

"It will get easer with time….but it never really goes away. You just get use to it. You just have to remember that he is still apart of you George…..nothing will ever change that. Are you ready we need to go take our seats." Said Harry, his voice rough with unshed tears.

It was as bad as George said it was going to be. A little man stood in front of everyone going on and on about a man he so clearly never knew. People all around sobbed and cried. George sat with his mom and dad, head down with what could only be a scrawl on his face. Ginny had put her face into Harry's shoulder and said she just wanted to go home.

Ron was with Hermione, she had tears running down her face but Ron looked like he was waiting to jump up at any moment. Harry just watched the sky looking for the first star to shine.

When the North Star appeared three people carefully took out there wands and the fourth pulled out little horntype objects that had feet, dropping them on the ground. They ran in all directions.

Soon loud honking went off all over. The crowd screamed and jumped up looking all around. At the same time fireworks shot out of the whole that would hold Fred.

Music started up, a muggle song Harry thought was called, The Devil Went Down to Georgia, and none other than Peeves came swopping out of nowhere to chase the crowd around. At this point however their screams had started to turn to laughter and Muriel could be heard yelling that she was going to straggle someone when she got her hands on him.

At the end of the song another round of fireworks was set off but this time they spelled out…

" Goodbye Fred….A true

Marauder "

It was well past midnight before Fred was laid to rest…. The funeral had broken down to a kind of party with people walking around swapping stories with each other. Really remembering Fred, the same way as he lived….with laughs and smiles. When he was lowered down to rest, even Peeves was seen blowing his noise.

Everyone arrived back at the Burrow at around 1:30 in the morning, physically and emotionally whipped out. Harry walked Ginny up to her room where they stood and held each other for some time. Then saying goodnight Harry went and crawled into his bed, the goodbyes where now behind them and soon life would start to get back to normal, or as normal as it ever was.


End file.
